ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Lunaticks
, also spelled Lunatyx, was a choju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in episode 28. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 63,000 t *Origin: Moon → Hakone large spring valley (Ace), Moon (Mebius), Underground layer of magma (Ultra Galaxy) History Ultraman Ace One of the first choju created by Yapool, Lunaticks was responsible for draining the moon of its magma and leaving it a barren wasteland. Upon arriving on Earth, Lunaticks began to feed on its magma as well, but he would only feed on nights of a full moon in the month of October. Eventually, Lunaticks was discovered one night while he was creating abnormal volcanic activity nearby a public hot spring and TAC began to assault the monster. Lunaticks managed to down one of their jets by launching his eyes at them, but rather than continue fighting, he burrowed underground to resume feeding on the magma from within the Earth. When Minami informed Hokuto that her past was deeply connected to Lunaticks, they took matters into their hands and transformed into Ultraman Ace. Drilling into the Earth to confront the Choju, Ace was initially overpowered by Lunaticks's recharged strength and the unbearable heat surrounding them but managed to fight through to stop the Choju from feeding. Desperately, Lunaticks caused a cave-in with her eye bombs and retreated to the surface with Ace right behind it. The two resumed their battle on the surface but Lunaticks appeared to have gotten more powerful after his meal of lava and began overpowering Ace, whose color timer started blinking under the assault. After a long and fierce battle, Ultraman Ace emerged victorious after he hurled Lunaticks into a volcanic eruption (that was created when Lunaticks returned to the surface,) which set Lunaticks on fire and burnt the choju alive. Trivia *Lunaticks' resemblance to a rabbit by appearance and by getting around by hopping was meant to be a humorous aspect. **It is also a play on the Japanese folktale of the rabbit who wanted to jump to the moon. *Lunaticks's roar is a heavily disguised roar of the Toho Monster, Sanda. *Lunaticks's name is derived from the English term, "Lunatic," which defines a mentally ill, or insane person. Ultraman Mebius Lunaticks reappeared in episode 44 of the series, Ultraman Mebius. During Mebius' battle with Mebius Killer, GUYS was sent to dispose of a large crystal object that had landed on the moon. However, the crystal had created a field that caused their airship to malfunction, crashing into the moon's surface. Guided by the advice of Hokuto (the host of Ultraman Ace) through Marina's thoughts, GUYS managed to get their smaller aircrafts in order to destroy the crystal. As they were ready to attack, the crystal released the Choju, Lunaticks to attack them. Lunaticks fought back by attacking GUYS with his Gas and Fireballs, but thank to the assistance of Hokuto, the crystal's field was destroyed, allowing GUYS to escape, despite Lunaticks's interference. Lunaticks continued to attack GUYS. Hokuto saw that Mebius had defeated Mebius Killer, and decided to assist GUYS by transforming into Ace. Ace and Lunaticks fought each other as GUYS was left to destroy the crystal and sure enough, Lunaticks was destroyed by Ace's Metallium Ray. Trivia *Much like the majority of monster in this series, Lunaticks's ability to breath fire is replaced by the ability to spit fireballs from his mouth. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Lunaticks reappeared in episode 10 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Lunaticks is partnered with the monsters Nova and Saramandora and all three monsters were guarding a military base that had supplies that the ZAP SPACY needed for their ship. Rei sent Gomora as the ZAP SPACY retrieved the parts they needed. Gomora easily destroyed Nova, vaporizing him instantly with the Super Oscilatory Wave, but Salamandora and Lunaticks double-teamed Gomora and beat him down. Before the battle could progress much further, both Salamandora and Lunaticks were destroyed by the appearance of four black ships that would immediately reveal themselves to be King Joe Black. Trivia *Lunaticks does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Nova, King Joe Black, and Zetton.) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Lunaticks reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was betrayed and killed along with Jasyuline by Ultraman Belial during the final battle. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Lunaticks along with many other monsters are seen cheering for Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. Ultra Fight Victory Mebius Killer was the guard of a captured Ultraman Ginga, on orders from Yapool on Satellite Golgotha. He then dueled Ace there when he came to save Ginga. They were an even match for the most. After Ace launched an Ace Slash attacked, Mebius Killer was thought he finished off. However, the Choju survived and debuted his KillerTrans as beinf reintroduced by his master as Victory Killer. He summoned his new EX Red King Knuckle and struck Ace down to the surface with it. He then summoned the King Joe Launcher and fired at Ace, but the Ultra summoned his Ultra-Neo Barrier to deflect the energy bullets. Killer then attacked Ace from behind, summoning his Eleking Tail, and defeated Ace by striking him with it many times. He was about to finish off Ace when Ultraman Victory showed up, used his Knight Timbre to transform into Victory Knight, and began to fight him. When the latter summoned his Sadola Scissors, Victory became shocked by this and Yapool explained that he studied the UITrans and used them to modify the robot to become Victory Killer. While Victory was kept busy with the new and improved robot, Yapool summoned Lunaticks to kill Ginga. Victory then decided to use the Knight Timbre to bring Shepardon back to life, the process temporally knocked away Victory Killer. Victory Killer then got back up, summoned his Gudon Whip and fought Victory again until the knight slashed him across the chest with glowing sword twice and finally finished him off with the Knight Victorium Shoot while Shepardon finished off Lunaticks with his Victorium Flash. Powers and Abilities *Eye Bomb: An unusual ability, Lunaticks's eyes can shoot out of their sockets and explode on impact, his eyes regenerate soon after. *Fire Breath: Lunaticks can expel a stream of fire from his "tongue" in excess of 50,000 degrees. **Fireball: Lunaticks can launch fire balls from his mouth. This replaced his fire breath in Ultraman Mebius. *Poison Gas: When needed, Lunaticks can breath a white, choking mist from his mouth. *Burrowing: Lunaticks can burrow underground at moderate speeds. *Interdimensional Travel: Like Yapool and most of his Choju, Lunaticks can create a glass crack-themed portal as means of travel. *Magma Draining:Lunaticks can feed on magma by sucking it with his tongue. Lunatyx Eye Bomb.gif|Eye Bomb Lunatyx Fire Breath2.png|Fire Breath Lunatyx Fire Ball2.png|Fireball Lunatyx Poison Gas2.png|Poison Gas Other media Ultra Zone Lunaticks reappeared in the TV series, Ultra Zone. During episodes 12 and 13, Lunaticks emerges from underground and is seen attacking a city in which a couple and several generated Hos are residing in. The provoked Hos merge into a giant Ho and battle the Lunaticks, sending the choju into retreat. Ultraman Galaxy Lunaticks reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a C (Common) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a very high chance of getting Lunaticks. Gallery Photos 41e248f1.jpg 580850_1369905919.jpg Lunaticks-Ace-1.jpg Lunaticks v Ace.png Lunatyx 4.jpg Lunatyx 5.jpg Lunaticks 0.jpg Lunaticks 1.jpg Lunatyx 8.jpg Lunatyx 9.jpg Lunaticks 4.jpg Lunatyx 0.jpg Lunaticks 3.jpg Lunatyx 6.jpg Lunaticks_2.jpg Lunatyx 10.jpg Lunatyx 7.jpg 142506613816234.jpg Ace v Lunaticks.jpg Ace v Lunaticks 2.jpg Lunaticks.png Lunaticks_pic.png 05_749sfva6s8.jpg Lunaticks_pic_I.png Lunaticks_movie.png Lunaticks movie I.png Lunaticks movie II.png LUNATICKS-VICTORY.jpg Videos Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Choju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju